Should she or shouldn't she?
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: It's been a year since Tory lost her mother and three months since Ben's betrayal. The guys take her out for dinner, movies and ice-cream, not wanting her to be alone on the anniversary of her mother's death. It starts an adventure none of them thought would happen. Will Tory forgive Ben? Will Ben forgive himself? What makes them Virals? Will they all come back alive? Tory/Ben
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the virals series or song lyrics used in this story.**_

Tory looked over at the ocean as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
_

She didn't know what to do about Ben. He started that whole madness for her. Every time she thought about him now her heart speed up and she swore she could feel warmth spreading through her starting at her heart, like the thought of him started a little fire in her heart.

Then she would get so mad at what he did. How he lied. How could he do that to the pack? To her? But she always remembered his expression from when they talked. He truly didn't mean for it to happen.

She remembered their first meeting afterwards. It was so awkward.

Hi and Shelton had no idea that he had told her about his feelings. They thought that she was just upset about getting mixed up with the gamemaster. While that was part of the reason, it wasn't the full reason she was upset with him.

He took them aside, and flaring, Tory heard him tell the guys that she knew he had started this mess for her.

Even mad at him, she felt like he was bring her back to herself, in a way. She knew that by not talking to him it hurt the pack, and by making it easier on her, he was helping the pack, therefore helping her. He knew how much the pack meant to him.

She put her head on her arms, closing her eyes. It was painful to think about this, but today was a painful day. Today marked a year since the police knocked on her door, informing her of her mother's death.

All day she had avoided everyone; Shelton, Hi, Kit, even Cooper. Kit had given her the day off school, and she had spent the entire day one the beach, staring at the ocean. It reminded her of her mother's eyes, and it reminded her of Ben. The most two people whose memories she had of the two caused her the most pain.

She knew that Cooper was just at the edge of the beach, watching her but he didn't approach her. He could sense her need to be alone.

She also knew that Hi and Shelton had come and checked up on her throughout the day. They convinced their parents to let them have the day off, knowing that even if she wanted to be alone, they still were going to be needed. Even Ben had rung her a few times.

Ben. She sighed again. She felt like she was closer to understanding him now. Understanding why he acted like he did at Jason's party. Why he hate Jason and Chance. Why he supported her. Why he followed her. Why he said what he said when he was drunk, but she couldn't understand for the life of her why he liked her. It made no sense to her.

_Just like it makes no sense to you why you like him,_her brain whispered.

_SHUT UP!_ She growled at herself. _I don't like him that way. He's a pack member and that's all. He's barely even that at the moment._

_Give him a chance. Even you understand some of his motivation as to why he lied to you._

_NO I DON'T!_

_Yes you do. You would have wanted to be in the thick of the action too if something you did put innocence lives and the pack at risk. You would have done your best to stop what was happening__._

_I would never have lied to my pack mates._

_No, but you wouldn't have sit idly by. Neither would Ben, even if you told him to do._

_Why am I arguing with myself about Ben?_

_Because you know that you need to start talking to him again. Three months is a long time to stay mad at one of your best friends and your crush._

"HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!" She screamed at the ocean. "I just want my mum," she sobbed, her heart breaking.

She needed her mum more than ever right now. She needed the comfort her mother provided and the advice that she knew she would give. It wasn't fair that she was taken away from her.

As her tears started to slow, she heard four bodies coming towards her. She looked up to see Hi, Shelton, Cooper and Ben walking towards her.

_Why is Ben here?_ She asked herself, and then she remembered. It was Friday and this weekend was a long weekend so Ben came to spend some time with his Dad and with the pack. He had told them so last night over chat.

Hi and Shelton sat down either side of her, both putting their arms around her. Cooper came and laid his head on her legs, which were now crossed in front of her. She sensed rather than saw Ben leaning against a nearby rock, looking at her.

She didn't know how long they all just sat there lost in their own thought. All she knew was that it was dark when Hi shifted.

"So we thought that we would go and watch a movie, just the four of us," Hi said softly, and then he held up his hand as Tories mouth opened.

"No we can't just watch a movie here, at one of our houses or in the bunker. The three of us a treating you to dinner, the movies and then to ice-cream afterwards. We _are not_ leaving you alone tonight Tor," he informed her, leaving no room for argument in his voice.

"We left you alone all today, just like you wanted, but we know the night time is going to be worse for you. You said so yourself that night was always hard right after she died," Shelton added on. "We can't leave a pack mate alone when something is going on with them. Even when you were mad at Ben, you didn't leave him alone to face everything by himself, so we wouldn't do that to you."

Tory frowned. She didn't remember telling the guys how hard the nights where right after her mum's death. How the nights still got the best of her time to time.

"You let something slip after we found Bonnie's treasure. You didn't realise you let something slip you were that deep in thought," Ben replied to her unspoken thoughts.

"Whose in who's mind now?" she asked softly, causing all three boys to smile, even if they were small, sad smiles, they still smiled.

Looking at the guys Tory felt a little better. Her mum's death still cut her raw and so did her thoughts she had before about Ben, but seeing them there, ready to support her should she need it, made her feel a tiny bit better.

She nodded her head, and they all made their way back to her house.


	2. dinner and movies with virals

_**I don't own the virals series or song lyrics used in this story.**_

_**Thanks to guest (sorry I can't thank you properly) and emmylia6 for commenting. On with the story =)**_

Tory stared out the window as Ben drove into Charleston. She had got shotgun, with Hi and Shelton arguing on the backseat. Tory fiddled with Shelton's radio, who had finally bought a white commodore with his money from the treasure that he kept. Finding a good station she left it on that, regretting it shortly afterwards.

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ben's grip on the wheel tighten, his knuckles white, but a moment later he released the grip.

Tory wondered if he thought of her when he listened to those lyrics. It could certainly apply to their relationship in a way, if you thought over it carefully. Not wanting to think about it, she looked away again as a new song started.

"Oh great and fearless leader, where would you like to go for dinner?" Hi asked, pulling Tory out of her thoughts.

She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Where ever you guys think is good," she replied, then regretted saying that as HI rubbed his hands together, smiling as both Ben and Shelton sighed.

"Let's go to…." Hi waited for a second, "the wharf."

Tory and Shelton looked at him curiously. He wasn't normally a fan of the restaurants there. The burgers weren't quite up to his standards, as he told them, numerous times.

"What?" He asked, holding his arms up innocently, a look that looked suspicious on Hi. "Tory likes it there, and tonight is about Tor."

"Isn't it always about me Hi?" She replied, smiling through it didn't reach her eyes. Shelton and Hi noticed that but didn't comment on it.

"True, but it's officially about you right now," he replied, winking at her.

She laughed, through it didn't last long.

Shortly afterwards they arrived, with Tory and Hi finding a seat for all of them and Ben and Shelton ordered the food.

"You ok man?" Shelton asked, when Ben didn't reply when he asked what he wanted.

"What? Sorry didn't hear you man," Ben replied sheepishly.

"Is this because she spoke directly to you today?" he asked quietly.

Ben looked at him. "Yeah, I mean she hasn't talked to me in three months. It was kinda a shock to the system."

Shelton smiled sadly. He knew how much his friend liked Tory and how much it hurt him to not have Tory talking to him.

"Well you had to know that she wasn't going to take it well; wasn't going to take any of it well."

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I knew that. Still never thought it would be three months before she talked to me."

"When was the last time she talked to you before today?"

"At the hospital."

Shelton opened his mouth to talk but it was their turn to order.

They ordered and paid for the food and drinks and walked back to the table where Hi and Tory were taking softly.

"I really don't want to go back on Monday. The tripod are going to be after my blood," Tory said softly as Shelton and Ben sat down.

Seeing Ben's confused face Hi thought he should fill him in.

"Yesterday at school Jason _tried_," Hi stressed the last word, through Ben hid his scowl, with difficultly, "asking Tor out tonight, in front of the tripod. Tor of coursed refused and when he pressured her as to why she told him the truth; that today was a year since her mum's death and she need time just to be by herself. For the rest of the day Courtney and Ashley made digs at her, Madison even joined in occasionally. Through I'm still pretty sure that she thinks Tor is going possess her or something," he snickered at that the last bit. Through none of the boys were happy she tried to get into Madison's mind, Hi still thought it was funny that Madison had thought that, that she still thought that.

"Don't stress Tory, we got your back," Shelton told her, smiling, as he and Hi hi-fived.

Tory rolled her eyes. _Dorks,_ she thought to herself, but it made her feel better.

"I feel so safe already," she said sarcastically, though she knew the boys knew she didn't mean it.

Soon their food arrived and all four dug right in, especially Tory who hadn't eaten at all that day. Once they finished they left a tip and walked to the movie cinema, which was a few blocks down.

"So what movie?" Ben asked, as they looked a movie times.

"One direction," she replied innocently, and then laughed as all three boys looked at her in horror.

"You should see your faces," she said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"That's just mean Tor. What have we even done to you?" Hi asked, hand over his heart, looking hurt.

Tory just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, so what are we really seeing?" Shelton asked.

"White house down of course," Tory replied.

"You sure Tor?" Shelton knew that the main reason she choose it was because she knew that Ben, Hi and himself would like it more than the other movies on.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sure."

"I lost the rocket launcher," Shelton said, walking out, quoting the movie.

"You lost … How do you lose a rocket launcher?" HI replied, and then both started cracking up laughing, causing Tory and Ben to smile.

Tory opened her mouth to say something to Ben, but the closed it again. It just wasn't the same as before. She wasn't sure that it would ever be the same.

Ben saw Tory open her mouth to say something, only to close it again. He sighed quietly to himself. Both were no longer smiling. Both were firmly aware that even with them talking again that it wasn't the same as before. That it would never be the same as before.


	3. Chance suspects

**_I don't own the virals series or song lyrics used in this story._**

Chance Claybourne didn't bother looking up as Dr. Michael Iglehart walked into his office at Claybourne manor.

"Mr Claybourne I went through the papers your men found at Karsten's house," he told him, excitement in his voice. "I found something."

Chance looked up, faking boredom.

"What did you find?"

"He made a virus called Parvovirus XPB-19, a mixture of Parvirius B19 a canine virus mixed together. It can be caught by humans but it gives of side effects."

"What kind of side effects?" Chance asked. _Like gold eyes?_ He wondered to himself

"I'm not sure, but the Brennan girl's mutt is mentions as well as her and her friends," Iglehart replied.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Chance waved his had to dismiss him. "Come back when you know more about these side effects."

Iglehart glared at him, but Chance didn't see him, he had turned back to his laptop, only he wasn't reading anything on it. Instead he was wondering what else Tory and her friends were hiding.


	4. Confrontation with the tripod

_**I don't own the virals series or song lyrics used in this story.**_

_**Thanks to oceansoul85 and emmylia6 for commenting. On with the story =)**_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

As they walked out of the cinema the Virals ran right smack into the tripod, Chance and Jason.

"Tory," Jason said, pulling away from Ashley and Madison. "How are you doing today? I thought you were going to be alone," he added the last bit, his voice accusing.

"I was by myself all day actually Jason, thinking about my m-….. her," Tory replied, unable to say mum in that moment. "But the boys decided to just take me out for a little bit, I was actually talking about her to them," she lied smoothly.

Jason nodded towards Hi and Shelton, ignoring Ben. Since he no longer went to school with him, he couldn't see the point of acknowledging him and of course there was their rivalry.

"Why don't you just go talk to you mother then boat girl? Oh wait she's dead. Was that the word you were trying to get out boat girl? Mother?" Ashley sneered.

"Why don't you go tell yours about how you and Charles Pikton got hot and heavy in the janitors closet on Monday. Then you and Henry Jenson did on Tuesday. And about you're other friends you take there. Wait she would have to actually listen to you. Aren't you the reason she drinks?" Tory spat, shaking in rage. Hi, Ben and Shelton all placed their hands on her back to try and calm her down.

"At least she had a mother," Courtney snarled, coming to Ashley's aid.

Tory sneered at her. "Hey Courtney how are your study sessions going? I hope cheating of Chance and Jason and of course Hi and Shelton is really helping you. Oh wait it's not because you can't understand what they are actually writing. They really should write in single syllables for you, like they do for kindergarteners."

Courtney took a step towards Tory and slapped her, while Tory just tilted her head to the side, to the amazement of everyone present. Something was going to go wrong, and someone was going to get hurt, and everyone present, except Courtney and Ashley, knew it was going to be Courtney.

"Shut up you little boat girl. Your mother died to get away from you. Your dad p-"

SLAP!

Tory had her eyes closed, and slapped Courtney so hard that she fell to the ground, cutting her knee.

Hi, Shelton and Ben all looked at the tripod, Jason and Chance in disgust, then want after Tory; Ben giving her sun glasses to hide her flare.

"Wait Tory!" Jason yelled, but Tory kept walking, until he grabbed her arm and spun her around, after she had already gone around the corner, out of sight from Chance and the tripod.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at Hi, Shelton and Ben.

"Well if we are being perfectly honest," His started, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"It looks remarkably similar to an arse," Shelton added on, tugging his ear.

"Through none of us can seem to put our finger on it," Ben scowled.

"Oh wait, its Jason," Tory spat.

Jason stepped back hurt. "That's harsh."

Tory took a step forward and jabbed him in the chest.

"You say you are my friend _yet you let those, those skanks insult me and tease me about my DEAD MOTHER! _You don't have a spine and that's why I will continue to turn you down."

Tory turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Why?" Jason asked, looking after her.

"Mate your screwed. She's not going to forgive you for standing by for that," Hi shook his head. "Bad move."

"None of you did anything either," he challenged glaring at them all.

"We did actually. We had her back. We _always _have her back. You should have learned that three months ago," Shelton replied. All three boys starting to get mad with the jock. He might have been nice to Hi and Shelton before tonight, but it wasn't right what he did to Tory.

"Since when did he have her back?" Jason gestured towards Ben.

"I always have. It's a boat people thing _Jason_," Ben snapped.

Jason stood in shock that Ben actually used his name as they walked off.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Jason called to them.

"Words don't mean anything to Tor," HI called back.

They made their way back to Tory and got silently in the car.

"Thanks," she said quietly to the three of them, as they got in then she stared out the window, once she got in.

"Any time Tor," Hi replied, just quietly.

Soon enough Tory removed her glasses, even though she was still flaring but Shelton's windows were tinted so no one could see her eyes.

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_


	5. truth, dare and unease

_**I don't own the virals series or song lyrics used in this story.**_

_**Thanks to oceansoul85 and emmylia6 for commenting. On with the story =) also PLEASE REVIEW (pretty please with sugar on top)**_

Tory had no idea how they managed it but the boys convinced their parents, and Kit to allow the four of them to go _"camping"_, so really going to the bunker but they couldn't tell their parents that.

Hi had somehow, to Tory's amazement, convinced Shelton, Ben and herself to play spin the bottle, truth or dare.

Tory of course got first go and it landed on Hi, causing Tory to grin and even Cooper barked, while Hi groaned, then spread his arms out.

"Do your worse oh fearless leader," he challenged.

"Truth or dare Hi?" She asked.

"Dare."

Her grin got wider. "I dare you to….."

"Singe ladies and dance to it, with all three of use filming it on our phones," Shelton added on. Tory gave him a smile. She wasn't sure what to dare Hi with, but she didn't want him to know that.

Hi shrugged, unfazed. He grabbed his phone out, and went to YouTube and started playing the song.

"_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_" Hi sung, dancing along to the music, with Tory, Shelton and Ben laughing as they filmed him on their phones.

Once the song finished, Hi sat down calmly and waited for his friends to stop laughing. Once they resumed their seats, he spun the bottle and it landed on Tory.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Hi grinned. "How did you know about Ashley, Charles Pikton, Henry Jenson and the other guys she takes to the janitor's closet?"

Tory laughed at that. "I know because the tripod always talks about it when they're in the ladies room. Every single day. That's also how I knew that Courtney cheats off you and Shelton, as well as Chance and Jason."

She span and it landed on Shelton.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm … truth?" He said nervously.

"What caused you to be so afraid of spiders?" She didn't want to ask anything personal, seeing how uncomfortable he was, and because she didn't want them to ask her anything personal.

"When I was younger we went to Australia and I got bitten by a red back spider. It nearly killed me. I was in hospital for a bit because of it," he replied.

He spun, before anyone, namely Hi, could comment and the bottle landed on Ben.

"Dare," Ben said before Hi could ask.

"I dare you to spray paint Cooper on the side of Sewee and keep it there for a day," Shelton smiled, ignoring Ben's scowl.

They all got up, and Tory, Hi and Shelton filmed Ben spray painting Copper on to the side of Sewee.

They returned to the bunker and stayed up late playing truth or dare.

Hi ended up with drawings all over his arms and a moustache on his face, thanks to Tory. Ben was shirtless after holding Hi over his head for ten minutes then tossing him in the ocean thanks to Shelton. Shelton had make-up over his face and his hands tied together, with his phone taken off him, thanks to Tory, Hi and Ben. Tory had her phone taken off her and drawings up her arms, thanks to Shelton and Hi, and a moustache on her face, again thanks to Hi, but that was all, the boys taking it easy on her, and she appreciated that.

Soon afterwards Tory excused herself, and walked out of the banker, for some fresh air.

She found herself on the ocean, staring out on it.

It was a miracle that the bunker was still ok after the hurricane, how none of the virals knew. They had spent more than one weekend fixing up some of the damage the hurricane had caused. Tory, more than the others, spent a lot of time there, though they all knew it was so she would get away from Whitney, Kit's girlfriend.

If their father was dating Whitney they would have done the same thing.

She absentmindedly traced one of the patterns up her arm, as she continued to stare out at the ocean.

She heard a slight disturbance to her left, towards the bunker. She turned her head to see Ben, who was still shirtless and Cooper come towards her.

Ben sat very close to her and put his arm around her. He turned his head so his lips where next to her ear.

"There is someone watching us Tor," He breathed into her ear. "Taking photos of us." Simple Benjamin Blue, always straight to the point.

Tory moved her head closer to him. "Where?"

"Not sure. Hi saw him first, from the bunker door following you. Shelton heard the click of a camera."

"Cover for me," Tory closed her eyes, and once again thought about Ben betraying them all. A shudder ran through her and she flared.

She breathed through her nose and smelled the camera and the overpriced cologne of the man, along with the man with different cologne, ten meters away from her and Ben on the left.

_Camera man seven meters, slight to our left. Another man to our left, ten meters away,_ she told Ben, who was flaring, but was wearing contacts they had been trying out.

She felt Ben, Hi and Shelton all go into her head space.

_I wish I had your honker sometimes Tor,_ Hi told her.

_Get your own powers,_ she replied as the boys left her head space.

_Done that, now it's time to steal everyone else's,_ Hi crackled menacingly in their heads.

_Thick burger shut it,_ Ben growled.

_Come inside now,_ Shelton said to Tory as they ignored Ben's and Hi's argument.

_Shall do._ "Come on Ben let's go back to the boys," Tory said standing, taking Ben up with her.

They walked back inside the bunker quietly, with the watching men not moving.

An hour later Shelton heard a car leave. All four virals investigated but the men had definitely left the island.

All four virals were left uneasy. Who were the men and why were they taking pictures of them?


	6. the stream

_**I don't own the virals series or song lyrics used in this story.**_

_**Thanks to oceansoul85, Virals6SharpShooter and emmylia6 for commenting. On with the story =) also PLEASE REVIEW (pretty please with sugar on top)**_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back_

At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay 

Tory hit her phone, turning the alarm off; she opened her eyes and gave a little scream. Above her, Ben, Hi and Shelton where all looking at her, smirking. She grabbed her pillow and swang, hitting all three of them in the face.

"Oh dear, our Tory isn't a morning person," Hi shook his head, looking upset, causing Tory to laugh.

"Drop the injured party act Hi," Shelton advised. Hi looked over at him then shrugged.

"So what's the pl- COOPER DROP IT!" Tory yelled sternly at her dog. In his mouth was Tory's clothes, the ones from yesterday, the set she got to change into and the spare ones she kept at the bunker.

All three boys turned too looked at Cooper and Hi fell to the ground laughing as Cooper started at them all, ready to play.

Tory got up slowly. "Come here boy," she said softly, walking towards him.

She almost reached him when he took off to the other side of the room. For half an hour this kept up, even with Hi, who had stopped laughing when Ben hit him over the head, Ben and Shelton helping. When she got them back, from Ben who had managed to get them off Cooper, they had holes in them from his teeth and where covered in dog saliva.

She groaned. "Whitney's going to be after your skin for that mutt," Tory told Cooper, who just wagged his tail at her.

The boys and Tory made plans to meet up in a hour so the boys could show her something cool the discovered last time Ben came to visit.

Tory snuck upstairs, showered then dressed. Walking downstairs she grabbed an apple and left before she had to talk to either Whitney or Kit. She just didn't have the energy to deal with them at that moment; instead she was wondering what on earth the boys had found and not told her about.

They all meet up and together hopped on Sewee. Hi took the co-pilots seat, as Tory sat at the front with Shelton.

Last time Tory had been on Sewee was when the four of them went after the Gamemaster, and judging by the look in Ben's eyes, tory knew that Ben was remembering that too.

They still hadn't been called to testify yet but all four knew that it was only a matter of time before everything came to light in regards to the Gamemaster. All hoped that nothing would be revealed about their flares.

Ben went around a couple of the islands, then went back to Morris. Tory looked at Ben.

"Seriously where are we going?" She asked, confused. Ben's face was expressionless through, making Tory remember how she felt that he was pack member she understood the least; through she understood him a bit better after he revealed he liked her.

"You'll see," he replied, closed mouth as ever.

He pulled up to the beach and Hi got out, then Ben pulled back into the sea.

"Where is Hi?" Tory asked, confused. She could sense him still with her new well, sense of the pack but didn't understand why Ben had dropped him off.

Shelton gestured to the shore, trying not to grin. "Do you notice anything?"

Tory frowned, getting annoyed now; she didn't like being out of the loop. "No," she growled at both him and Ben.

Suddenly Hi appeared and pulled back some branches, revealing a stream that was just wide enough for a canoe to fit through but not Sewee.

"That's cool but why do I feel like I'm still missing something?"

"Because the stream leads to the bunker," Shelton informed her, grinning outright now, even Ben was smirking.

Ben took them back to the dock, and the three of them meet Hi at the bunker.

"Any sign of the stalkers?" Tory asked they boys as they walked back.

"No they never came back. We had a look before we woke you up but couldn't find them. There fresh tire marks on the road through," Shelton informed her.

"They properly got bored," Hi spoke up as they walked pasted the bunker.

Tory thought about this carefully and stopped walking. She closed her eyes.

SNAP

She flared and breathed deeply. She smelt the boys, but ignored the emotions she had scented off them, focusing on the smell of the strangers.

SNUP

She opened her eyes again. "They defiantly aren't anywhere near us at least," she informed the boys, who didn't remark on her flaring.

Together they walked to the stream where the boys showed Tory the canoes they had there. They wondered around a bit, exploring.

Ben did his best to no be around Tory, sensing how uncomfortable she was when his arm accidently brushed against hers before when getting off Sewee.

He sighed to himself, hoping that things could improve between them.

Hi and Shelton noticed the tension but didn't comment on it. After three months of not talking, it had to been weird for them both to be talking again.


End file.
